


Supernova

by flurosocks



Series: Solar System Snaps [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flurosocks/pseuds/flurosocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything John is and does, is because of Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

Some are stars destined to be supernovas. To become transformative explosions of everything that makes up the universe, warping and dazzling reality. But no longer, never again, a star.

  


John knows this.

  


Sherlock shakes him, makes him pay attention and revel in life in a way he never has before. Its more than an adrenalin rush, it's a call to the core of his being, setting Johns soul vibrating with awe. This level of glory cannot be sustained.

  


John harbours a vague image of himself as a tuning fork, resonating in response to Sherlock. Its suitable. Everything John does and is, is because of Sherlock. 

  


The day Sherlock goes supernova John will stand his ground and be consumed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prose thingy written at 3am the day after my last exam. It's not meant to be a full character exploration or reflective of everything that is John Watson (cuddly BAMF and all round awesome man he is). Its just a biased snapshot of how John might think of himself and of Sherlock.


End file.
